


One shots of a Silly Dating sim About Birds

by lucid_delirium



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Light Angst, Maid Cafe, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_delirium/pseuds/lucid_delirium
Summary: I love Hatoful Boyfriend and you probably do (or don't).
Relationships: Kawara Ryouta/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Starting Page

Okay! Welcome, Dear Readers. This is my first work in this site, so, um, cool?

Anyway, here are the statuses of the characters if they're complete or not:  
(✓) Kawara Ryouta  
() Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane  
() Kazuaki Nanaki  
() Nageki Fujishiro  
() Yuuya Sakazaki  
() Shuu Iwamine  
() Anghel Higure 

Any suggestions? Feel free to comment!

Have a fun time reading, Readers!

(Idk if Okosan should be added.)


	2. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find your childhood best friend working in a maid cafe to aid his mother. 
> 
> You caused unnecessary tension, however.

"Uh... what're you doing, Ryouta?" You called out to your childhood friend who's approaching you with a pad of paper and pen in hand which made you raise a questioning brow.

What is he doing in a cafe... specifically a maid cafe? Is cross dressing even his thing? Well, you guess he is working here to aid for his mother, however he never told you he worked for a maid cafe!

Ryouta caught your prying gaze then squeaked, "(Your Name)! Uh, my name is Coolene! Who— who's Ryouta?" 

Oh, you caught his drift. He's using an alias since using Ryouta is— err... too masculine? Ryouta seemed to fidget under your questioning gaze since he had probably hoped you were the last person he would ever meet right now. 

You chuckled,"Good day, Coolene." You gave 'her' the most genuine, yet amused smile you've ever done.

Ryouta feigned a smile, "Good day too, Madam! What would you like to order for today's sunny morning?" He daintly handed you over the elegantly-made menu.

You frown when you noticed how fake Ryouta's expression is today. Well, this is a maid cafe and all, but it seems that Ryouta is crestfallen in the inside. You can tell since he isn't in his usual caring self. Were you making him uncomfortable?

Your unexpected sigh made Ryouta slightly jolt. You made eye contact with the mentioned male and smile, "May I have the 'Maid's exclusive breakfast deluxe'?" You point at the mentioned item in the menu.

Ryouta gave you a hesitant look. He thought you were going interrogate him about why he's making such absurd decisions. He's glad anyway that you're not going to pry even deeper.

"I—I see, Madam! I'll get back to you." Ryouta squeaks out in embarrassment then he hastily grabbed the menu from the table.

Before he could turn his head, you tap him by the shoulder, "Ry— Coolene, would you like to have lunch with me? Like, the old days?" You smile with hopeful eyes.

"I—I'm sorry, (Your Name), but I am v—very busy!" He gave you an apologetic smile. He felt like he was hiding something and is stalling.

You felt your face automatically morph into neutrality, "Oh, I see. Next time wouldn't be so possible, wouldn't it?" 

Your monotonous voice made Ryouta's lips quiver. He felt like he had hurt you.

"Yes... but!—" "It's fine, Ryo— forget it, I suppose. I know your mother is very important and I wish you luck, however I should apologize for not helping you back then." Even if you sounded sharp and somewhat cruel, you offer him a small smile to assure him that he did nothing wrong and that you can recover from the aching feeling.

Ryouta hiccups, "A—Ah..." All he did was a deep bow then he hurriedly went over the counter without sparing you a single look.

You frowned at his sudden exit. You know he's not going to have the heart to serve you your food since you probably caused unforseen tension between you and him.

"Urk... I just lost my appetite. Might as well eat brunch somewhere else, I guess...?" You murmured as you stood from your chair.

The staff— per say, maids were quick to say goodbye when you made your way to the door. You think It seemed pointless since you have left with an empty stomach, but you lost your appetite, so eh? Also, you probably temporarily lost your friend which is a shit way to start your day.

You decided to window shop for the mean time since you're quite finicky about your limited clothing. 

—  
Ryouta slumped behind the counter with an agitated look. He really wished you didn't come right now since he's still at the process of _accepting his mother's unannounced death._ His head still ponders why he is still even working right now. He should be back at home and quietly mourn, yet he forced himself to work. His mother only wishes for him to be happy even if she isn't present. She wishes for him to always stay with you since you're practically the only company for him, however Ryouta doesn't have the heart to talk to you since he seems conflicted.

"Coolene!" 

Ryouta jolt when he heard his fellow co-worker shout at him. He didn't even realize he was tearing up. 

"Y—Yes?" He stutters in embarrassment due to the fact he was caught 'slacking' off. "Order for Table number seven is finished!" 

His co-worker doesn't even acknowledge his state of distress. This is supposed to be a professional area anyway.

"I see…" Ryouta promptly wiped his tears with his sleeve then picked the tray for the table his co-worker mentioned.

He feigned a bright smile and softly made his way to the designated table.

No one was seated despite the order being correct.

Ryouta quirked an eyebrow. Maybe this was for another table? He looked at the receipt and frowned. The customer ordered a breakfast deluxe, but they left without futher notice. The employees could've done something, maybe they were to busy to notice that you even ordered?

Ryouta frowned, "(Your Name), huh? I guess she hates me now…" 

He went back to return the food with that lingering, bittersweet thought swarming his mind.

-  
You happily sigh in satisfaction as you drop your shopping bags. You just finished shopping for a bit and ate at a local restaurant which selled Udon! Though, you, erm… had a mishap with your friend? Hopefully he'd forgive you. You know how lenient Ryouta is. He can forgive and brush off the situation... but you touched on the topic about his mother, however. It also happened while he was at work too.

Ryouta's mother is basically the star of his life, well, _probably besides you—_ but the point is, his mother is why he's here right now _obviously_ , and she always encourages him to stride further even if she's on her last breath. Of course, it hurts to see a loved one hanging on for their life under a support. You completely sympathize with Ryouta. You… felt like a jerk for acting quite selfish earlier and how you addressed such a sensitive topic, _in his workplace too._

Anyway, might as well apologize to your sickly friend. That would probably lift off the tension on your shoulders. You don't know when his shift would end though so it'd be best to text him.

_**(Your Name):**_  
_Uhh… I'm sorry about earlier, Ryouta. I was being a brash prick and didn't took your feelings into consideration. I'm so, so, sorry._  


Surprisingly, your phone dinged before you could even keep it away.

_**Ryouta Kawara:** _  
_Meet me by the park today at 7. We need to talk._

Your heart drop at how his choice of wording seemed cold, distant, and very different. Usually, he'd add a tiny emoticon to lighten up the mood, but this… _this is serious._

_**(Your Name):**_  
_Why? Is everything okay, dude?_  


You hesitated to put your phone back to wait for his response. You sigh when you realize he isn't even going to answer your question.

"Didn't even leave me on read." You murmur bitterly, yet playfully, as you kept your phone.

Exactly when 7 PM rolled around, you prepared to take your leave to have a breezy stroll to the park. You left your cave with your phone in hand and anticipation _caving in your skull._ What if this is a cliche break-up scene, but not really? Or what if he'll confess he has an illness which is fatal? What if his mother had… passed away? She seemed to be doing well, according to Ryouta before summer break, so that wouldn't be possible today, right?

Finally, you arrived at the park to find Ryouta seated on a bench; waiting for you with an indistinguishable look. You sat next to him, but he seemed to not immediately notice your presence since he's deep in his own thoughts. 

Ryouta finally snapped out of his trance to see you offering him a smile. He, however, didn't return it.

"Thanks for coming here, (Your Name)… I appreciate it." Ryouta's tone seemed to be devoid of any emotions, yet he tried to sound genuine for your sake. Probably?

"Anything for a friend!" Your smile greatly wavered, "Is everything… everything okay?" Your voice cracked once you uttered out that simple, yet complicated question.

Ryouta sighs with a pained expression, "No, no… (Your Name). Everything was never fine in the first place." He balled his fists. 

His tone implies he's in the verge of tears, so you took initiative to hug him for comfort. He seemed to immediately succumb to your touch due to the fact his hands were gripping on your shirt.

"I—It's about m—my… m—mom." He starts which made your whole heart drop in a pit, "She… uh. T—The…" He's at the loss of words and he seemed like continuing would make him lose it.

"Shh… I'm here…" You rub soothing circles on his back in an effort to reduce his building stress to cope with his problem.

Ryouta grit his teeth in annoyance and anger, "THE DOCTORS COULDN'T SAVE HER!" His effort to keep his tears at bay were futile since he just can't stand it.

"WHAT DO I DO, (YOUR NAME)?! SHE'S GONE! A—And… I…" Ryouta loosened his grip on your poor shirt, "I f—feel useless without h—her…" He hiccups as his arms finally wrap around your form.

The two of you went silent, well except for the occasional sobs from Ryouta, to respect the situation. Ryouta seemed to enjoy it, so you enjoy the silence too.

You broke the hug, much to Ryouta's dismay, "Ryouta." The mentioned teen looked at you since the firmness of your voice meant something's up.

"Your mom said you should live a happy life even without her, correct?" Your hands found its way on his shoulders which he doesn't seem to mind, for the most part.

"Y…Yes." Ryouta confirms with a pained, silent sigh.

"And you should fulfill her promise." Your face softens, "She'll always be with you even if you're facing hardships as you go on your journey. She wishes to give her child a happy life as much as she can, even if she can't do so anymore. I'm always glad and open to help you too, Ryouta. Through thick and thin." You gave him a reassuring grin and a thumbs up.

Your grin was too contagious that he formed a small grin. He completely believes you… he can't live without any of his loved ones, despite for how short his lifespan is… he can't form deep attachments, even for how deep his bond is with you. He simply cannot expand it.

"T—Thank you, (Your Name)." 

"No problem!"

Ryouta actually wishes to call you over just because he was going to _confess_ how he feels about you, yet he chose the topic of his mother since he can't utter _'I love you'_. He felt like seeing you earlier was not in his agenda since he's both coping at the loss of his mother and how he'll talk to you. Besides, his kind's lifespan is short that you'll be struck the most when he dies. He doesn't want that. He wants you to live normally even without him.

Unrequited love and still being friends with you would suffice him, yet it hurts. 

"Wanna grab dinner, Ryouta?" You offer, "I know some cool restaurants selling the best Udon!" 

Your happiness is quite contagious too.

Ryouta chuckles, "I can cook for you if you want. It's a waste of money to go to restaurants anyway." He stood up from the bench.

You beamed and followed his actions, "Really now? As much as I love your cooking, you offend me! I can save money y'know!"

And he knows he'll be watching you with someone you call special later in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapter (´ｖ｀)!
> 
> To be honest, I never meant for it to seem downhill.
> 
> I proofread for a couple of times, but I think I still have some errors.


End file.
